18 and In Love With Him
by MikaylaLeighR5
Summary: Gabrielle Ride finally has her boyfriend and life together after moving around.But now after an amazing thing happens,her life is stuck right back into tragedy.Frank/OC I DONT OWN ANYTHING! only my characters! MR belongs to JP and HB belongs to Franklin
1. Chapter 1

I ran across the school yard, trying to cover myself with my bag. I ran to my boyfriend's car, since he was on a case, he let me borrow it, and got in. I turned the heater on as soon as i had the car started. I opened my phone as it started to blare 'We Are Family'.  
"Yes?" i asked, starting to back up.  
"Gabs, hey baby. How was school?" my boyfriend of 2 years asked.  
"Eh. Just need tomorrow to come, so i can relax and not have everyone going left and right at me" i said as i drove home. He chuckled.  
"Elaine and Danni?" he asked naming my two best friends.  
"Yup. I love them i really do, but they get so annoying on Valentine's Day" i complained pulling into the driveway. "Ugh! Why did it have to rain?" i exclaimed.  
"Sorry babe, its sunny and hot here" he said.  
"It's okay. Hey hold on, i gotta make a break for it" i told him, then sprinted from the car to the porch. I put the phone back to my ear as i opened the door.  
"Gabrielle? Is that you?" came the voice of my mom.  
"Yes mama. I'll be in my room" i said taking my shoes off and climbing the stairs to my room. I continued to talk to Frank as I changed into sweats and a tank top and collapsed on my bed.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat next to Elaine in our homeroom the next day waiting for the carnations to be delivered. When they finally came I got six different ones; 3 balloon ones and 3 regular ones. Two of the balloons were from Elaine and Danni, while the third was from a secret admirer. The three regular ones were from Vanessa Bender, my boyfriend's younger brother's girlfriend, Chet Morton, and my cousin Zak. I saw Elaine get delivered 3 and I smiled. The bell rang and I headed to my morning classes.  
** ***FF*****  
I was now in Theatre and held two stuffed bears, chocolate and the carnations.  
"Someone's loved" sang Danni as she saw me.  
I blushed and set my stuff down on our table. 30 minutes into class, someone knocked on the door. Mr. Holcomb, our teacher, yelled come on and in walked some dude with a BIG bouquet of roses.  
"Gabrielle Martinez?" he asked.  
Everyone turned to me as I raised my hand. He handed me the roses and snapped his fingers. In walked another dude with a balloon and a big stuffed dog. He handed me a card the left.  
"Alright everyone back to work!" Mr. Holcomb said as my friends giggled at me, probably knowing who sent this to me. I put the candy and two bears in my bag and put the carnations with the roses. I opened the card, propping my feet on the table and read it.  
_"Dear Gabrielle,  
I know I can't be with you on this special day, but I hope this helps. We're trying to wrap this case up as fast as possible, so I can get back home to you, my love. You hold my heart forever and always  
Frank Hardy"  
_I felt tears in my eyes as I saw the dog was holding a Jared box. My friend's jaws dropped. I opened it and gasped. Inside was Frank's class ring, a diamond bracelet, and a note. I unfolded the note and furrowed my eyebrows.  
_"Go to the car"_ it read.  
I packed up and told Mr. Holcomb. I smiled and walked outside, avoiding the puddles. I froze a couple feet from the car, nearly dropping the keys.  
Sitting in the driver's seat, door open, was Frank. He smiled as I looked at him.  
"Happy Valentine's Day baby girl" he said.  
I sprinted to his open arms. He wrapped his arms around my tiny waist and I kissed his lips. He kissed back before pulling away slightly.  
"So did you like your gift?" he asked, worry in his eyes.  
I showed him my ring finger which held his class ring.  
"I love it Frank. It's really sweet." I told him.  
"Well you always say that you want something that you can keep forever" he said, trailing off.  
I gave him a confused look. He turned us around and sat me on the driver's seat.  
"What I'm saying is that I know we're young, and I know we're just about to get out of high school but-" he was cut-off by Joe's voice.  
"Frank! Aunt Trudy was in an accident with mom!" he exclaimed running over to us.  
My eyes widened, and I jumped from the driver's seat to the passenger's and Frank got in, while Joe got the back with my stuff. I held Frank's hand as he silently drove to the hospital. I followed silently behind them as they rushed into the waiting room where they met their father. He hugged his sons then me.  
I sat in between the brothers, holding both their hands.


	3. Chapter 3

It was around eleven o'clock before we finally got good news.  
"Laura and Gertrude Hardy are both going to be fine" was all I heard before my phone started vibrating. I stepped outside to answer it.  
"Hello?" i asked.  
"Gabrielle? Where are you?" my mom's brother asked.  
"Uncle Iggy, I'm at the hospital" I whispered.  
"What?" i heard someone yell.  
"Uncle Iggy! Tell daddy it's not me! It's Frank's mom and aunt. They were in an accident. We've been here since I got out of school. Mom didn't wanna worry dad" i explained quickly to him. "Listen Uncle Iggy, I gotta go. But Mrs. Hardy and Aunt Gertrude are going to be fine"  
He sighed. "Alright just try to be home by midnight" he told me.  
"I'll try" i said, then hung up.  
I walked back to Frank and smiled as I saw them happy. Frank wrapped his arms around my waist and I laid my head against his chest.  
"Can we talk outside? To finish our conversation" he whispered in my ear.  
I nodded and he led us outside again.  
"What I was trying to ask earlier was that if after e graduate, would you marry me?" he asked, pulling out another Jared box. Inside was a simple but beautiful engagement ring.  
"Oh Frank" I breathed, "Yes! Yes! A million times yes!" i told him.  
Frank smiled and slipped the ring on my finger before kissing me. We walked back inside, smiles big, hand-in-hand. Fenton, their father, spotted us first.  
"Congratulations you two" he told us.  
"Thanks dad. Is mom asleep?" Frank asked. His father nodded. "Okay, well I'm gonna take Gabby home, then I'll be back" he said.  
Frank led me back out and to the car. I made sure everything was packed as Frank drove me home.  
He parked on the curb, and I looked inside. All the lights were on, so I knew everyone was there.  
"I'll call you tomorrow" he told me. I nodded and gave him a peck on the cheek.  
"I love you Frank" i told him as I got out. I blew him a kiss from my porch, and then walked inside.  
"Gabby!" my youngest cousin yelled. I stepped into the living room doorway after I set my stuff down. Cammie, the cousin, ran to me and wrapped her arms around my legs. I bent down and picked her up.  
"Hey Cam-Cam" i said, kissing her forehead.  
My Aunt Angel shrieked when she noticed my ring finger. She had a special way with that kind of thing. I blushed when she came over and took my ring finger, and ever so slightly moved Frank's class ring out of the way, flashing everyone my engagement ring. I set Cammie down and looked at my dad and mom.  
"I was wondering when he'd pop the question" my dad said as he stood up.  
"Wait. WHat?" i asked confused.  
"He came to me a couple of weeks ago and asked for my blessing" my dad explained.  
"And you gave it to him?" Uncle Gazzy asked amazed.  
You see, I was Daddy's Little Girl. **_I was spoiled like hell, but I was also protected like hell_**. The first time I introduced Frank to my dad was **not** a pretty sight.  
"Yeah. He's a good guy, smart, protective; I'm glad he asked you" my dad said shrugging.  
"This from the man who ranted when he first met him" my mom said.  
My dad shrugged walking into the kitchen. My mom shook her head then came to look at the ring.  
"Very nice" she murmured, and then i recognized the ring.  
"Oh my gosh. He gave me his grandmother's ring" i whispered.  
"Awh! That's so romantic! I mean he gave you an antique. He wants you to be a part of his family! So when's the wedding? Who's the bridesmaid? Flower girl" My Aunt Nudge started to continue but Uncle Iggy, her husband, slapped his hand over her mouth.  
I smiled at my family.  
"Sorry Aunt Nudge but I don't know any of that. You'll be the second one to know when we do. Promise" i promised her.  
"Okay everyone. Gabby is probably tired. Ya'll can grill her for details tomorrow at the reunion" my dad said. I smiled at them, and then kissed my dad on the cheek.  
"Thanks daddy" i told him before climbing up to my room, changing into shorts and falling asleep with my rings on my fingers.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to my radio playing my ipod. I sat up and smiled as I saw my ring finger. I then saw the time flashing and my eyes widened. I bolted from my bed and into my closet. I rummaged through everything before I picked out short jean shorts, tank top, leather half jacket and my black high tops. I ran a brush through my black hair and left it down. I lined my purple gray eyes with black eyeliner then grabbed both of my packed bags, and walked downstairs.  
"Wanna explain why I wasn't up an hour ago?" i called to my parents.  
No one answered me.  
"Mom? Dad?" I called out, "Fang! Max?" I yelled out their names.  
I stealthy crept around the house, looking for them. After I came up empty-handed, I grabbed my phone and dialed Uncle Iggy's number.  
"Hello?" a little voice asked.  
"Cameron! What are you doing answering the phone?" I asked.  
"Gabrielle! Our mommy and daddy are gone! So is Aunt Angel, Uncle Gazzy and Aunt Jade!" she wailed. I went into leader mode.  
"Alright, Calm down. Call the other and everyone meet in the middle of the street" i told her.  
"Okay" she said, and then hung up.  
I grabbed my backpack and stuffed two outfits, my cell, money, camera and anything else I needed into it before going to the middle of the street.  
Everyone soon joined me. I texted Frank telling him everything. Soon enough I saw him and his father drive up.  
"What do you mean gone?" Frank asked. "Gone. Vanished" Zak growled.  
Our survival instinct was coming fast. Everything our parents had taught us.  
"Zak calm down" I growled back at him. He glared at me, and I glared back.  
"Echo! I want my mommy!" the next youngest cousin wailed.  
I flinched at the high pitch and my real name.  
"I know Lacey. I know." i said, shifting from leader mode to maternal mode.  
"Echo?" Joe asked.  
"Yeah, my birth name" i quickly explained.  
"Lacey, Cameron, Ryan, Monique, and Kacey. Ya'll are gonna stay with Aunt Ella. DON'T even think about arguing" i told the youngest members.  
My Aunt Ella stood a few feet away, looking at me.  
"Zak, Jay, Byrce and Claire. Ya'll are coming with me. We take the Benz. If anything happens we won't suffer the loss of it." I instructed, tossing the keys to Bryce.  
Aunt Ella walked over to me and looked into my eyes.  
"You remind me so much of your mother when she was your age and younger" she told me with tears in hers.  
I closed my eyes and nodded. I walked to Frank with tears in my eyes.  
"What are you doing?" he asked.  
I bit my lip.  
"I'm sorry" i whispered, taking the rings off.  
"What?" he breathed, trying to wrap his head around it.  
"I love you Frank Hardy, but my family needs me. I have to go full force on this, I can't have any ties to here" I said, tears rolling down my cheeks.  
"Echo! Come on!" Bryce yelled.  
I made a move to give him back the rings but he shook his head.  
"No, they both belong to you, along with my heart Gabri-Echo" he said.  
**I nodded and quickly put them on my necklace, where they were to hang until I return.**  
I gave him a quick goodbye kiss then jumped into the passenger seat of the Benz. Bryce floored the engine, and we sped away from Bayport, New York; with only one destination in mind. Death Valley, California.

***  
**_This, my friend, is only_**  
**_the beginning of the story._**  
**_There is more to come,_**  
**_but it's up to you; to keep_**  
**_reading; to learn more_**  
**_about us; to keep turning_**  
**_the page..._**


End file.
